Advance Racing
Advance Racing is a game for the Game Boy Advance released in September 2001 in Japan, December 2001 in America and February 2002 in Europe. It's similar to GT Advance, but has more cars and more tracks, and a different simulation mode. This game and the whole series, have usually easter eggs on fake car parts names, reversing the name of famous Nintendo characters to make the fake name. The sounds in this game are recorded from real cars, except the drift sound, which is actually produced by one car and used in all. Modes Simulator Mode Basic. Take licenses, buy cars, participate in races, earn money, to unlock more cars, and receive cool prizes. Tournament Mode Compete in championships of 3 races to unlock more tracks. Free Race Mode Pick a car, track, time, weather, difficulty you've unlocked and play. Time Attack Mode Beat the staff''s records to unlock the silver staff, once you beat the silver staff, you unlock the gold staff, if you beat the gold staff, you unlock the Proving Ground tracks.'' Practice Mode Choose a track and practice through that track, doing as many laps as you want. Extra Mode Play with your prizes, redeem cheat codes and pick options here. Cars There are a total of 124 cars. Cars in bold 'are unlockable. You can purchase as many cars of the same model and even the same color as you want. The Car limit of the garage is 300. *Autozam AZ-1 '92 '(LISTED UNDER MAZDA) *BMW 320i '99 *'BMW M3 '94' *Citroën Saxo VTS '01 *'Citroën Xantia 3.0i V6 '98' *'Chevrolet Camaro SS '97' *'Chevrolet Corvette Z06 '99' *'Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 '90' *Daihatsu Cuore TX '98 *'Daihatsu Cuore TR Aero Package '98' *Daihatsu Midget II '98 *Daihatsu Move SR-XX 4WD '98 *'Daihatsu Move Custom '98' *'Daihatsu Opti Club Sport 4WD '97' *'Daihatsu Opti Aerodown Beex '98' *'Daihatsu Sirion X4 '00' *'Dodge Viper GTS '98' *Eunos Roadster S-Special '92 (LISTED UNDER MAZDA) *'Fiat Barchetta '01' *Fiat Cinquecento '98 *'Ford GT40 '66' *Ford Ka '01 *'Ford Puma 1.7 Zetec SE '99' *'Honda Accord SIR-T '97' *'Honda Accord Type-R '99' *Honda Beat '91''' ' *Honda Civic SiR '93 *'Honda Civic Type-R '00''' *'Honda CRX Del Sol SiR '93' *'Honda Integra Type-R '00' *'Honda Logo TS '01' *'Honda NSX '90' *'Honda NSX Type-R '92' *'Honda NSX Type S Zero '97' *'Honda NSX '01' *'Honda Prelude Type-S '99' *'Honda S2000 '01' *'Lotus Elise Sport 190 '98' *Mazda 323F Coupe '93 *Mazda Demio GL-X '99 *'Mazda Roadster RS '01' *'Mazda RX Evolv '99' *'Mazda RX-7 GT-Concept '99' *Mazda RX-7 GT-X '90 *'Mazda RX-7 Type R '93' *'Mazda RX-7 Type R '98' *'Mazda RX-7 Type RS '00' *'Mazda RX-7 Type RZ '00' *'Mercedes E55 AMG '00' *Mercedes-Benz SLK 230 '00 *MG F '97 *Mitsubishi Eclipse GS-T '97 *Mitsubishi FTO GR '97 *'Mitsubishi FTO GP '97' *'Mitsubishi FTO GP Version R '99' *'Mitsubishi Galant VR4 '99' *'Mitsubishi GTO MR '95' *'Mitsubishi GTO VR-4 Turbo '99' *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution I '92 *'Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution II '94' *'Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution III GSR '95' *'Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution V GSR '98' *'Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VI RS '99' *'Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VI GSR '99' *'Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VII GSR '01' *Mitsubishi Minica PJ '98 *Mitsubishi Mirage Cyborg ZR '97 *'Mitsubishi Mirage Asti RX-R '98' *Mitsubishi Pajero Mini Sport '98 *'Nismo GT-R LM Road Going Version '95 (LISTED UNDER NISSAN)' *'Nissan 180SX Type-S '96' *Nissan 180SX Type-X '96 *Nissan Cube X '98 *Nissan March G# '99 *Nissan Primera Turbo '90 *'Nissan Primera '98' *'Nissan Sileighty '98' *Nissan Silvia K's 2000c '90 *'Nissan Silvia Q's '96' *'Nissan Silvia Spec-R Aero '99' *'Nissan Skyline GT-R VSpec II '94' *'Nissan Skyline GT-R '98' *'Nissan Skyline GT-R '00' *Nissan Stagea RS Four V '98 *Peugeot 206 S16 '99 *'Peugeot 306 S16 '98' *'Peugeot 406 '00' *Renault Clio 1.6 '98 *'Renault Clio Sport V6 24V '00' *'Spoon S2000 '00 (LISTED UNDER HONDA)' *Subaru Impreza Sedan GT '97 *'Subaru Impreza TypeRA STi Ver. VI '99' *'Subaru Impreza WRX Prodrive Style '01' *'Subaru Impreza WRX STi Ver. VI Wagon '99' *'Subaru Legacy GT '98' *Subaru Pleo RS '98 *Subaru Vivio RX-RA '97 *'Suzuki Alto Works Suzuki Sports Limited '97' *Suzuki Alto Works RS/Z '98 *Suzuki Capuccino '92 *'Suzuki Kei Sport '01' *'Suzuki Wagon R RR '98' *'Tom's Supra '98' *'Tommy Kaira ZZ-S Coupe '00' *'Tommy Kaira ZZII '99' *'Tommy Kaira ZZIII' *Toyota Altezza RS200 '01 *'Toyota Celica GT Four RC '91' *Toyota Celica SS-II '99 *'Toyota Chaser Tourer S '96' *'Toyota Corolla Levin BZ-R '98' *Toyota Corolla Levin GT-Apex '83 *'Toyota MR2 G-Limited '98' *'Toyota MR2 '00' *Toyota Prius '01 *'Toyota Soarer 2.5 GT-T VVT-i '96' *'Toyota Sprinter Trueno BZ-R '98' *Toyota Sprinter Trueno GT-Apex '83 *'Toyota Starlet Glanza V '98' *'Toyota Supra RZ '97' *'Toyota Supra SZ-R '97' *Toyota Vitz RS '00 *'Volkswagen Golf GTI '01' *Volkswagen New Beetle '00 Courses There are 21 tracks in this game. The cup's names here are from Tournament Mode. Tire Cup *'Loop Circuit - '''This is a simple track. It is small and has a green landscape. The standard time for this track is sunny. The optional one is sunset. *'Rocky Meadows - A rocky track, that passes between rocks and has S curves. The standard time for this track is sunny. The optional one is night. *'Wing Highway -' A highway track. It has many intersections, but only one route is followable. The standard time for this track is night. The optional one is sunset. Fuel Cup *'Bridge Park - '''A circuit outside of a park, with a bridge crossing the river. The standard time for this track is sunny. The optional one is sunset. *'Crown Raceway - 'A large circuit, with simple curves and a huge straight. The standard time for this track is sunny. The optional one is sunset. *'Tsukuba Circuit -''' A real-life circuit. It's small and has simple curves. The standard time for this track is sunny. The optional one is night. Corner Cup *'Dark Lake Speedway - '''A circuit inside a huge lake. Has sharp corners and small straights. The standard time for this track is night. The optional one is sunny. *'Parasol Beach - 'A circuit in a road next to a beach. Has an urban part that crosses the town. The standard time for this track is sunny. The optional one is sunset. *'Ice Hills - 'A circuit in an ice mountain, goes up then down. Even though it's snowy, the road is paved. The standard time for this track is sunny. The optional one is night. Speed Cup *'Suzuka Circuit - 'Another real-life circuit. It's larger than Tsukuba and crosses itself over. The standard time for this track is sunny. The optional one is sunset. *'Autumn Woods -''' A track on a mountain during the autumn. It's a bit slippery. The standard time for this track is sunset. The optional one is sunny. *'Oasis Path - '''A desert-themed course. It has a bridge crossing an oasis and a huge castle in the background. The standard time for this track is sunny. The optional one is night. Oversteer Cup *'Giga Road - 'A very long road that crosses a forest with waterfalls. Few corners. The standard time for this track is sunny. The optional one is sunset. *'Twin Ring Motegi - 'A real-life circuit that has two sections, A and B, which are different. The standard time for this track is sunny. The optional one is sunset. *'Grand Metropolis - 'A highway course, more futuristic and with more corners. The standard time for this track is sunny. The optional one is night. Helmet Cup *'Key Speedway - 'Circuit with large roads and tilted corners. There are various hot air balloons in the background. The standard time for this track is sunny. The optional one is sunset. *'Awesome Town - 'A very large town area with various buildings and a plane in the air. The standard time for this track is sunset. The optional one is sunny. *'Nano Circuit - 'Another course but with various sharp corners. There is a GBA blimp in the air. The standard time for this track is sunny. The optional one is night. Ultra Cup *'Tokyo Downtown - 'Large course on the Tokyo town. It turns through a roundabout and climbs up back to the start. The standard time for this track is night. The optional one is sunny. *'Fuji Speedway - 'Another real-life course. Notable for having high-speed sections and small chicanes. The standard time for this track is sunny. The optional one is sunset. *'Waterfall Raceway - 'A ultra large track that crosses forests. Has many waterfalls, hence its name. The standard time for this track is sunset. The optional one is sunny. Extra Tracks There are 8 additional tracks that can only be played in extra mode. *'Proving Grounds - 'A test track with 6 layouts. Used in some license tests. *'Nintendo Meadows - 'A track in shape of a 8 bit Mario that is extremely complex. Can only be played on the extra mode '"Ultimate Race". Has 12 drivers on course instead of the usual 8. *'''Free Highway - '''This track is only playable in a mode of the same name. You can freely explore a highway and push your skills to the limit. All of these tracks have the three time variations of sunny, sunset and night. Weather The choosable weather moods are the same for all the tracks, "Fine" and "Rain". Oddly, Ice Hills has the option to pick "Rain", even though it actually snows during the race. Events This is a list of the game's events, that can be accessed in the Race Center. It's incomplete. Racing School *Purple License *Blue License *Green License *Yellow License *Orange License *Red License Advance Tour The player needs Advance Qualifications to enter the OAC's. *Official Advance Championship #1 *Official Advance Championship #2 *Official Advance Championship #3 *Collector Tour *Official Advance Championship #4 *Official Advance Championship #5 *Official Advance Championship #6 P.S: When the player finishes all the other championships, the Collector Tour is unlocked and is placed in the center of the screen. Daily Races *1st Set **Friendly Cup **Journeyman Challenge **FF Journey **FR Journey **MR Journey **4WD Journey **Advance Qualification *2nd Set **Japanese Championship **Hornet Cup **FR Journey **Power Challenge **Kei-Car Meet **Roadster Meet **Advance Qualification *3rd Set **Euro Club **Journeyman Challenge **Early 90's Meet **FR Journey **Brand New Dare **Engine Party **Advance Qualification *4th Set **FF Journey **FR Journey **Show me ya' Muscle **Brand New Dare **Orbital Rivals **GT-R Showdown **Advance Qualification *5th Set **FR Journey **MR Journey **4WD Journey **Japanese Championship **Euro Club **Show me ya' Muscle **Advance Qualification *6th Set **Japanese Championship **FR Journey **Engine Party **Evolving Evolution **Orbital Rivals **GT-R Showdown **Advance Qualification There is also a Bonus Set that is achieved when the player finishes the Collector Tour. It has got lots of various races that never end, making the game more extense. The Town Advance Metropolis 'Advance Metropolis' according to in-game map is the city of the game. Here you can access: Garage In the garage you can change, customize (with the parts you own already), put up your cars for sale and decorate your garage. Dealer In the dealer you can buy cars, trade in old cars for new cars and sell your cars directly. Tuning Shop Here you can buy parts to customize the performance of your vehicle. Race Center Here you can do races, take licenses, enter championships and practice test runs. Trivia *Even though this game is for the GBA, the name 'Advance' doesn't come from the console. In future releases for Gamecube, DS, Wii and 3DS the name 'Advance' is kept, and an earlier title for GBC was scrapped. *Reversing the fictional 'Oiram Repus' Oil name you get Super Mario. *The start of the game is a pilot, since it shows the player entering a dealership (which in the actual game is only possible after getting at least one license done). Category:Games Category:Game Boy Advance Games Category:Wikia Contributer Games Category:Racing Games Category:Fan Games Category:Sports Games Category:2001 Category:2002